Deje mi marca en ti
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: mi manera de ver como sucedio el ataque de sam a emily.one shot


**Todo pertenece a unico mio es esta pequeña locura ojala les guste. esta va dedicada a mi amiga yuliana **

**tkm amiga **

**chao **

* * *

Sam pov

Después de un largo día de interrogaciones, sobre que me había pasado, porque no regrese. Lo que hice fue ignorar todo lo que aquellas personas me decían. Estaba arto de esta situación de ser el único licántropo, no podía esperar a que todos se transformaran pero al mismo tiempo no se los deseo esto es devastador.

Eres un monstro. O al menos así me sentía yo.

Pero había algo bueno en todo esto, la imprimación por esa increíble leyenda conocí y me enamore de la más maravillosa persona .Emily.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, no me esperaba lo que vi. Carlos, que era ex novio de mi Emily, ella me había contado de el sobre todo que la dejo plantada en el verdad yo se lo agradecía si no fuera porque él la dejo, ahora no estuviera conmigo.

-Emily- oí decir al bastardo de Carlos-por favor perdóname no te quise dejar- todavía se atreve a venir a pedir perdón

-ya te dije que no, sabes que estoy con alguien más- y ese era YO. Camine hasta ellos estaban y me puse a un lado de Emily. La sujete por la cintura para que ese viera que era MIA.

-hola ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dije lo más calmado posible

-quisiera hablar con Emily…. A solas.

- no lo creo mi prometida y yo tenemos cosas quehacer- le dejo en claro

-¿tu prometida?- dijo con enojo

-así es, me voy a casar- dijo Emily

- lo siento será en otro momento- dijo mientras se retiraba.

-maldito bastardo- murmure

-cálmate amor- me dijo

- no tienes una idea de cómo lo odio.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y yo sabía que eso era una mala señal. Trate de calmarme pero no pude. Emily me miraba aterroriza y en menos de 10 segundo me transforme y mi pata golpeo la cara de Emily. Salí de mi transe y la vi, tenía todo la cara llena de sangre y un pensamiento de culpa me invadió. La cargue en brazos y la lleve al hospital.

* * *

Pase horas esperando una respuesta del doctor. Lo vi venir y me apresure a las noticias

-¿Qué paso como esta Emily?- pregunte agitado

-está estable. Pero ella no volverá a hacer la misma. Tiene unas cicatrices muy grandes en la cara-me sentí tan mal todo era mi culpa.- ¿desea pasar a verla?

- claro- camine hasta la cama de Emily y ahí estaba con todos esos cables en el cuerpo. Y lo peor de todo dos cicatrices de mis culpa que me consumía era demasiado grande si no fuera porque Emily estaba en el hospital ya habría corrido a asesinarme. Porque un monstro como yo no tiene derecho a vivir después de haber dañado a la persona que mas ama en este planeta

-hola- dijo, y mi peor castigo. Su mirada. Mostraba tanto amor como antes ni siquiera un poco de odio. Nada.

-no sabes cómo lo siento, mírate, todo es mi culpa. Si tan solo pudiera controlarme no estuvieras así. Como me odio y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, deberías odiarme y dejarme para que yo te rogara que me dejaras estar contigo por qué no se vivir sin ti. Eres mi vida- su mirada seguía ahí con todo el amor del mundo-Pero sabes te hare un favor me iré. Sé que estarás mejor sin mí

-no te vayas. Por favor no me dejes- me rogo

-¿quieres que me quede? …. ¿después de lo que te hice? - me senté en la orilla de la cama y la tome de la mano- mírate. Mira lo que te he hecho - me reclame

- ¿ya no me quieres, verdad?- de dónde saca semejante estupidez

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- le reclame

- ya no soy bonita- afirmo y su lagrimas empezaron a salir

- tienes razón tu nunca has sido bonita-un sollozo Salió de su garganta-eres hermosa. Y lo de no quererte, no te quiero, te amo y deberías saberlo. No hago otra cosa más que amarte. Por favor nunca dudes que te amo. Solo que mira lo que te hice por este estúpida leyenda-Me acerque y con cuidado acaricie las dos marcas en su piel

-Sam no te sientas culpable, yo no te culpo. Yo también te amo- me acarició la mano- solo que antes no era bonita y ahora.

- hay mi amor- ella me sonrió- sabes que mientes eres lo más hermoso en este planeta

-te amo- me volvió a decir

-yo te amo más mucho más-dije y me incline para darle un beso de amor y disculpan

* * *

**meresco que presionen el botoncito rojo yo creo que si. plis como regalo de cumple**


End file.
